Asura vs. Atrocitus
Description These two powerhouses are fueled by anger, but whose anger issues will save them in the end? Interlude Hiro: Asura, the Destructor... MBStarscream: And Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lantern Corps. Hiro: They are many powerhouses that use anger to their advantage in fiction, but few can surpass the power of these two. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Asura Hiro: Asuras are mythological lord beings in Indian texts who compete for power with the more benevolent devas, also known as suras. Asuras are described in Indian texts as powerful superhuman demigods with good or bad qualities, the good ones are called Adityas and led by Varuna, while the bad malevolent ones are called Danavas and led by Vrtra. MBStarscream: So you'd never guess that that name would be stuck onto Capcom's most powerful protagonist ever - meet this white-haired demi-god of Wrath. Hiro: On the outside, Asura is hot-tempered and filled with nothing more than anger and revenge, but on the inside, he was - and at times, still is - actually a peaceful demigod. He once led a happy and peaceful life with his wife and daughter, and trained with Yasha as the student of Augus, participating in many battles against the corrupt Gohma, many thousands of years ago. MBStarscream: However, Sergei, Wyzen and Kalrow tried to get Asura to join Deus' Great Rebirth cause, which the demigod declined. His daughter was appointed priestess and Asura became enraged as he did not wish for his daughter to be involved in the war. But the real kick in the teeth came from the aftermath of the battle with Gohma and Vlitra. After the death of Emperor Strada, Asura was framed for his murder, stripped of his godly powers and banished to the realm of Naraka - which is basically Capcom's version of the Netherrealm, which is basically Mortal Kombat's version of Hell. Hiro: After 12,000 years had passed, Asura awoke, and swore revenge against the Deities that betrayed him and took his daughter and the life of his wife. MBStarscream: Heh, that rhymes. Hiro: As a demigod, Asura has much better strength, speed and durability than a normal person. He also prefers to rush into combat head-first without any prior method of planning for the most part. MBStarscream: But when he's not fighting up close, he fires standard and homing barrages of energy blasts from his hands. Hiro: He can also use his Burst attack, which varies depending on the opponent and the situation. And with enough rage, Asura can enter his Unlimited Mode, where he gains more strength, speed and damage resistance, and cannot overheat while performing Heavy and Special Attacks. The only drawback to this form is that it can only be maintained for a short amount of time. MBStarscream: See, Asura weaponizes his own anger and uses it to fuel himself in a fight. And with enough rage and power, he can transform into a variety of different forms. Man, was Capcom even trying to hide that they ripped off the Hulk? Hiro: His most commonly seen form is his Jajra form, in which his arms are coated in a metallic substance that increases his arm strength. As this is most natural to Asura, he is rarely seen outside of this initial form. MBStarscream: Asura can transform into his Six-Armed Jajra form when Asura is sufficiently angered. In this form, Asura can throw more punches and decimate Wii Sports Boxing records. Hiro: This form was used to defeat Wyzen in his Gongen form, Augus, Deus and the Vlitra. Asura achieved his appropriately-named Mantra form when he bathed in Mantra, a sense of energy containing multiple affinities. MBStarscream: 'H'ere, Asura's rage is more focused than in the other forms and increases his arms' armour and size, allowing for Asura to hit with the force of a thousand arms. Hiro: Yasha provided Asura with a Mantra Reactor taken from the Karma Fortress after Asura and Yashi fought each other. This device is lodged under his chest, allowing him to open it up and channel as much power as he needs into it. As such, it increases his powers immensely and contains all Mantra Affinities. MBStarscream: To those who are saying "You forgot his Berserker and Wrath forms!", the Mantra Reactor disables his Berserker and Wrath forms as his anger cannot destroy his body. But the good thing is, Asura gained his appropriately-named final form after soaking up immense levels of Mantra: Asura the Destructor. Hiro: Like the Six Armed Jajra form, Asura the Destructor has six arms, except he is much larger than Gaia in this state and is capable of facing the Mantra Weaver. He is strong enough to punch planets at least 100 times bigger than him to the point where they break apart and fast enough to fly at speeds rivaling light-speed. MBStarscream: Try eating THAT, Galactus. Hiro: Asura's drive to win and willingness to fight for what is right is stronger than even himself. He defeated Augus despite being impaled on Wailing Dark and sent through Gaia and having lost his arms in the process, bested the Seven Deities, and forced himself to climb the towers of Naraka and come back from the dead, twice, ''through sheer determination. '''MBStarscream: He destroyed a fleet commanded by the Deity Kalrow single-handedly, is able to throw multiple punches in one second and was able to resist GONGEN WYZEN'S GIANT FINGER AND PUNCHED IT SO MANY TIMES AND WITH ENOUGH FORCE TO COMPLETELY DESTROY HIM! And get this, HE'S ONLY THE FIRST BOSS IN THE GAME!' Hiro: While Asura is without a doubt Capcom's most powerful protagonist, there's a difference between being the most powerful character in Capcom history and being the most powerful character in video game history. Certain battles can wear his arms out to the point of losing them temporarily. And to come back from the dead, he would have to die in the first place. MBStarscream: He also hates seeing Mithra cry, lost to Yasha after defeating Wyzen and has anger issues that would make the Hulk look tame. Hiro: Still, if someone does wrong in Asura's presence and not feel sorry about what they did, they must face Asura's wrath. Asura: I understand it all now! The true reason for my wrath! I could not stand it! There is always some fool who wants to rule the world! Always forcing others to do what they cannot do for themselves! That's why I pray to no one! Nor will I be prayed to! But above all else I will never forgive you for making my daughter cry! This is your end! Atrocitus Hiro: The Red Lantern Corps is an organization, functioning as anti-heroes throughout much of the DC Universe. Their power is derived from the emotional spectrum. MBStarscream: Their leader is Atrocitus, an alien supervillain and anti-hero. Hiro: But before he was the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, he was born Atros of planet Ryut in Space Sector 666. MBStarscream: He lived a peaceful life with his wife and daughter until the rogue Manhunters rampaged through Space Sector 666. Atros was one of only five beings in the entire sector to escape death, having been forced to witness his own wife and daughter killed by one of the rampaging robots. Hiro: Renaming himself "Atrocitus", he and the other four survivors formed a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe and all who served them, with Atrocitus serving as their leader. MBStarscream: Atrocitus wields a Red Lantern power ring similar to that of a Green Lantern's, save that it is powered by rage rather than willpower. Whatever you do, don't let the Hulk get too close to it. Hiro: The full extent of a red power ring's powers has not been revealed, but it is stated in Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns that the red ring acts as their heart and pumps their rage-tainted blood out of their body through their mouth. MBStarscream: Ewww! Hiro: Atrocitus also has the ability to fly and is strong enough to toss a construction digger and durable enough to withstand knife attacks. MBStarscream: He can form energy constructs of weapons or indestructible shields. He is also highly intelligent, able to construct the energy-draining device later used by Black Hand from simple gun and computer parts. Before the Manhunters destroyed sector 666, Atrocitus was a psychologist. Hiro: Even without his ring, Atrocitus is still bulletproof and tanked hits from the guardians and even managed to take them down. MBStarscream: He even lost his heart and won a fight after that. Hiro: Atrocitus can also use the rage of others as a battery to make himself stronger. Alternatively, if Atrocitus chooses, he can fuel opponents with rage as well, like the time he infected The Spectre with Rage. MBStarscream: Atrocitus can find the source of an opponent's rage and if he chooses to, Atrocitus can exploit the source for his own use. Hiro: Atrocitus can also create force-fields that can survive the void of space and high speed debris when flying in space. This force-field is an instant reaction, coming from the ring, not Atrocitus. MBStarscream: Atrocitus is strong enough to crush constructs with his bare hands and not just any constructs but the constructs of Hal Jordan and Sinestro. Hiro: Sadly, Atrocitus is not without weaknesses. If a Red Lantern loses rage, his power drops significantly. MBStarscream: Red Lanterns are impossible to reason with, they fail to think clearly, and often attack without warning. Hiro: Atrocitus' ring is also his life support. If it is torn from his hands, Atrocitus can possibly die. MBStarscream: Blue Lanterns can depower Red Lanterns if they subdue to Hope, while Love can cause the Red Ring to reject Atrocitus, killing him. Hiro: But can his rage save him from Asura's wrath? Atrocitus: With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all--That is your fate! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, it looks like this is taking place in the lands of Shinkoku. But will Asura win even with his home advantage? MBStarscream: This fight is gonna define the meaning of rage match. ---- Shinkoku The lands of Shinkoku, mere moments ago, had thundered with the sounds of combat and battle. Still more Gohma had appeared and were making life difficult for humans. Asura, one of the Eight Guardian Generals, his white hair and metallic arms glistening in the dusk sun, was returning home from killing several small Gohma. His arms creaked and groaned, the machinery within working. Like many of the other Generals, Asura’s body was lined with designs of some kind. His cloak blew in the wind as he walked down a quite road. He saw something in the middle of the road. Actually, it was a some''one upon closer inspection. That someone was '''Yasha', Asura's brother-in-law. "Yasha!" Asura shouted, leaning over Yasha. On inspection, he saw Yasha had a hole in his chest. “Asura…” Yasha weakly replied before using the last of his strength to grab Asura by the shoulder, “Asura… Durga and Mithra…” Yasha would never finish the sentence. With a hacking up of some glowing orange blood, he faded away in to nothing. Durga…?” Asura semi-whispered to himself, “And Mithra…?!” Asura ran as fast as his legs could carry him back home. Whatever was going on with Durga and Mithra, it was bound to have something to do with what happened to Yasha. Once Asura arrived, his home was in ruins. He knew that whatever was about to happen, it wasn’t going to be good… And it involved Mithra and Durga. He entered the main room of his home... To see a red and black colossus of a man choking Mithra. "Mithra!” Asura shouted. "You know this girl?" The man tauntingly asked. "Too bad today will the last day you'll ever see her again." He tightened his grip, and Mithra's choked gasps echoed through the halls. "You let her go!" Asura demanded. "On one condition: You tell me where those damn ''Guardians of the Universe are and this girl will live." Asura just glared at the man. He expected him to help him after he killed his brother-in-law and ''then ''tried to kill his daughter?! After he had lost his wife?! No way in ''hell. "Well?!" Atrocitus was losing his patience. "I want an answer, and I want it NOW!" "You want an answer?! I'LL GIVE YOU AN ANSWER!" Asura instantly punched the man in the stomach, winding him and causing him to drop Mithra. "Run Mithra, run!" Mithra did so, running as fast as her legs and oxygen-deprived body would allow. Asura's fists collided with the man's chest, stomach and face at blinding speeds until Asura sent him flying through a wall with one final blow to the face. Asura leaped through the wall after him as the man slowly got to his feet. He glared daggers at Asura before screaming out: "I AM ATROCITUS, AND YOU JUST MADE THE LAST MISTAKE YOU'LL EVER MAKE!" "SO HAVE YOU!" Asura yelled back. FIGHT! Asura ran toward Atrocitus and kneed him in the stomach. Atrocitus retaliated by punching Asura in the face and headbutting him. Asura punched Atrocitus repeatedly before sending him flying back with a mighty punch to the chest. Asura raced toward Atrocitus, but the leader of the Red Lantern Corps punched him in the stomach before firing an energy blast at Asura. Asura responded by punching Atrocitus and releasing massive amounts of his Mantra through his fist. Atrocitus punched Asura in the chest before delivering a savage uppercut to his lower jaw with enough force to send him flying into the air. Asura crashed on his back. "It's time for you to suffer the consequences of pissing me off." Atrocitus said as he stood over the downed demigod. Asura just glared at him, getting angrier and angrier as an aura of Mantra surrounded. "Farewell." Atrocitus raised his fist to smash Asura's skull... ...Only to notice that his killing punch had been blocked. Asura got up, except he looked different. He now had six arms. Asura had activated his Six-Armed Jajra form. "What?!" was all that Atrocitus could say. Asura then proceeded to punch Atrocitus ruthlessly. He then dug his hand into Atrocitus' chest and ripped out his heart. He then crushed it, blood seeping through his hand. But Atrocitus just chuckled. "That's not what keeps me alive. You know what does? MY RAGE! THE SAME THING BURNING YOU TO NOTHING AS WE SPEAK!" Asura then noticed a burning sensation in his hand and looked at it and saw...it was melting. Atrocitus then spat some of his blood on Asura's head causing it to bubble and burn. Asura let go of Atrocitus as he screamed in pain. "MY RAGE IS ALL I NEED TO SURVIVE..." Atrocitus then grabbed Asura's neck. "...TO FIGHT..." Atrocitus then threw Asura into the air... "...AND TO WIN!" ...And blasted Asura, propelling him into the atmosphere. Atrocitus eventually stopped firing. Asura fell down to earth and hit the ground with a massive "CRASH!". Atrocitus grabbed Asura's neck, flew into the air and dragged Asura against the ground like how Iron Man did to Hulk in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Atrocitus then flew up, threw Asura into the air and punched him with enough force to send him flying. Atrocitus then punched Asura with an angle reminiscent of Superman's fight with General Zod in Man of Steel before slamming him to the ground. Asura slowly tried to get up, but Atrocitus punched him in the chest, knocking him down. Asura was starting to calm down... what, what?! "Why am I getting... less angry?" Asura breathed. "Because I can make greater use of anger." Atrocitus then stepped on Asura. Suddenly, Asura let out a roar and his additional arms have disappeared, making way for Asura’s new bulkier, armoured arms. He had gone from his Six-Armed Vajra to his Mantra form. He shoved Atrocitus off of him with little effort and punched him before Atrocitus could even react. Atrocitus tried to punch Asura, but the demigod unleashed a Burst attack. He punched Atrocitus in the gut before straight up bitch slapping him. When Atrocitus punched Asura in the face, the demigod responded with a flurry of punched until he sent Atrocitus flying back with a powerful punch. Asura charged up immense Mantra before leaping up and charging his fists. He suddenly fired himself towards Atrocitus, who had just gotten up, and punched him with the might of both fists at full force, sending him flying back even further. "HOW DID YOU RESIST MY RAGE ABSORPTION?!" Atrocitus screamed. "BECAUSE MY ANGER IS TRULY SUPERIOR TO YOURS!" Asura shouted back. Atrocitus tried to punch Asura, but the demigod grabbed his fist and punched him in the stomach. Asura punched Atrocitus in the face before unleashing another Burst attack. Atrocitus fired an energy blast at Asura before punching him in the stomach and face. Asura punched Atrocitus in the chest repeatedly before firing Lock-On Mantra Blasts at him. Atrocitus punched Asura in the chest before kneeing him in the stomach. He then started to choke the demigod. "Guess I'll just have to absorb more of your rage then!" Atrocitus yelled in Asura's face. "Not a hope!" Asura responded as he punched Atrocitus, forcing him to let go. Asura then punched Atrocitus with enough force to send him back. Asura then fired Lock-On Mantra Blasts at Atrocitus. Atrocitus fired an energy blast at Asura before punching him with enough force to knock him down. "I can't absorb your rage... but I can still destroy you!" Atrocitus then flew up to reach space. Asura got up and saw his opponent escape. "I will not accept fleeing!" Asura shouted. He then used his Mantra to blast himself upwards, pursuing Atrocitus. Atrocitus fired an energy blast at Asura as the demigod charged up more Mantra. "Feel... my... WRATH!" Asura then fired an immense blast of Mantra to counter Atrocitus' energy blast. After a few seconds of a power struggle, Atrocitus' energy blast was able to dissipate the Mantra, the beam beginning to surge towards Asura. Asura put his bulky arms out to take the brunt of the energy blast. Asura, in his resistance, looked back at Earth before grimacing. Suddenly, he pushed himself away from the energy blast and let out a roar, his chest opening to reveal his Mantra Reactor. He allowed himself to take the full force of the Mantra-infused energy head-on. Unknown to Atrocitus, the beam was making Asura change once more, allowing him access to his ace in the hole. It was only when an extremely bright light shone out from Earth that Atrocitus decided to cease the energy blast. He looked up to find… something monstrous in scale. It was larger than Earth, pretty much blue in appearance, almost metallic-like. It had a halo behind it, of some kind, and it had six metallic-looking arms. It was Asura. Asura the Destructor. Asura looked down at a gob-smacked Atrocitus. "Now you see! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Asura shouted. Asura then grabbed Atrocitus and threw him toward the Moon. Atrocitus was travelling so fast that when he slammed into the moon, it was obliterated in an instant. Asura then grabbed him again and threw him away, further off into the solar system. Atrocitus found himself near Jupiter, with Asura approaching rapidly. Even though he knew futile it would be, Atrocitus fired an energy blast at Asura. However, as Asura approached closer and closer, it became apparent to Atrocitus that it didn’t seem to be doing anything else other than being an inconvenience. Atrocitus then flew for his life as Asura punched Jupiter, destroying it. Asura, in a fit of rage, grabbed Saturn’s rings, pulling them out from around the planet and held them like a razor-sharp chakram. He swung the rings in an attempt to slice Atrocitus in half, but missed his mark, slicing Saturn in half instead. Now really frustrated, Asura managed to grab Atrocitus. "H-Have mercy!" Atrocitus begged, now starting to experience real fear. Asura grinned at Atrocitus, glaring at him in the eyes. "Sorry, all out of mercy." With a mighty swing of his arm, Asura threw Atrocitus away. Unfortunately for Atrocitus, Asura happened to throw him at the Sun. Atrocitus could only scream as he melted away, causing a tiny shockwave on the Sun's surface. "You will no longer deceive anyone. My mission is complete…" Asura then turned away and left. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: HO. LY. GOD. ''' Hiro: I feel the same, MBStarscream. Um, anyway, this was a surprisingly even match. Atrocitus may have the ability to feed off of anger, but the problem is the fact that Asura's anger grows at a very fast rate. Overall it's just going to keep going back and fourth. Atrocitus keeps feeding on Asura's anger, whereas Asura's anger will keep continuing to increase due to his anger growing at such the rate. '''MBStarscream: Thanks to the Mantra Reactor implanted in his chest, Asura's anger and power knows no boundaries. The difference is that he grows exponentially stronger at a faster rate. Asura's likely not going to be completely drained at all. Hiro: Another problem for Atrocitus is that Asura is an absolute beast when it comes to power – and forms like the Destructor form definitely show it, making himself more than a match for Atrocitus' default power. MBStarscream: Consider for a moment that Asura beat Gongen Wyzen, one of the Seven Deities whose gut alone was as big as the Earth. With only six arms, Asura was able to obliterate Gongen Wyzen. There is no doubt that the strength of 1,000 of those arms would be able to destroy Atrocitus. Hiro: Asura's other feats include destroying planets and even entire suns. Earth has a diameter of about 7,926 miles, or 12,756 kilometers. On the other hand, our sun is estimated to have a diameter of about 864,949 miles, or 392,000 kilometers. MBStarscream: That makes the sun over 109 times bigger than the Earth, meaning you can fit over 1.3 MILLION Earths inside of it! And Asura the Destructor destroyed MANY of those suns! HOLY CRAP! Hiro: And before anyone brings up how Atrocitus survived losing his heart, Asura has an even more impressive feat under his belt. MBStarscream: HE KILLED FREAKING GOD! This was an ethereal, existential entity that could warp time, space, reality, and casually wipe out whatever the hell he wanted with just a motion...and Asura killed it with nothing more than his bare fists. I think that speaks leagues in and of itself. Hiro: Now we can keep throwing feats and equations around, but in the end, it's all at the core of their characters. Both have sympathetic backstories involving their families, but what makes them different is the path they took. When Asura's wife died, Asura swore revenge against the Deities that betrayed him and took his daughter and wife. That is what Asura's story is and what his goals involve. On the other hand, when Atrocitus' family died, he joined four others in forming a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions to exact revenge on the Guardians of the Universe, despite managing to stop their creations, and those serving them. Though captured, Atrocitus used the visions he received of the Black Night to get his freedom while murdering the Green Lantern Abur Sur. Eventually turning on his former allies to use their blood as foundation of his revenge, Atrocitus created the Red Lantern Corp whose power derives from the red energy of rage. From there, Atrocitus recruits members from across the universe who possessed great anger and hate, including those wronged by both by Green Lantern and the Sinestro Corps. That is the story of Atrocitus. Unlike Asura, Atrocitus is not actually a hero, but instead an alien supervillain and anti-hero. Atrocitus is technically not supposed to win his battles, unlike Asura. When you pit a character who is supposed to win against another who technically isn't... well, only one is supposed to win. MBStarscream: Atrocitus was forced to face Asura's wrath. Hiro: Asura wins. Advantages Asura (Winner) * Anger grows at such a fast rate that Atrocitus can't completely drain him * When Asura the Destructor came in, Atrocitus had no hope * Is supposed to win his battles, while Atrocitus technically isn't * Has killed God, a feat far more impressive than anything Atrocitus has ever done * Took strength in spades Polls Who would you be rooting for? Asura Atrocitus Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Video Game VS Comic Book Theme Category:Hero VS Anti-Hero Theme Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Original VS Homage/Ripoff Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions